


The Sun Will Shine after the Rain

by LillaMyy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillaMyy/pseuds/LillaMyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli wants Sigrid and Sigrid wants Fíli but life is not always that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Will Shine after the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inheritanceofgeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except the ones I’ve made up, and I don’t claim that this ever happened. Neither do I get any monetary profit for writing this.
> 
> Notes: This series of drabbles is dedicated to AO3 user _inheritanceofgeek_ , because s/he hoped (demanded!) for more fluffy Fígrid from me. Unfortunately this didn’t come out as planned (I’d thought of writing pure fluff of these two, but it ended up being something else entirely). Hopefully somebody still finds this at least a little enjoyable; because this is the first time I’ve written more than one proper drabble in English (and it wasn’t too easy! :D).

## The Sun Will Shine after the Rain

 

Fíli had always been taught that you had to live life to the fullest because it could well be as short-lived as a shooting star. So when the young dwarf prince met Sigrid, a human maiden, he knew he’d found his purpose in life. From that moment Fíli was ready to do anything for her, even walk through dragon fire.

 

Sigrid had always been the rational one, unlike Tilda who romanticised everything. That was, until the crown prince of Erebor walked into the little cabin where Sigrid and her family resided. He was everything she could’ve ever hoped for; sweet, handsome, brave and courteous. Only one thing seemed a little problematic to her at first; he was a dwarf and would live many years after she’d already passed away.

 

When it was time for Fíli to leave to Erebor, Sigrid didn’t have the heart to say anything. He had to go and she had to let him go. Still, the look he gave her from the boat told her everything she needed to know. He would come back for her, no matter what else happened! It might take time, but he would return to her, she only had to wait.

 

~*~*~

 

When the snow began piling up outside of Erebor, Fíli sat inside by the fire thinking of the girl he’d met a few days ago. Already it felt like he’d known her half his life, because he could not forget her. Sigrid’s face was the last he saw before he fell asleep and the first thing he saw when he woke up. If he’d only known that Sigrid shared his feelings, he could’ve made his move a lot sooner.

 

But, as things were as they were, he was stuck inside the stupid Lonely Mountain and could not go to her no matter how much he wanted to. Uncle Thorin was struggling with dragon sickness and hence no one was allowed to leave Erebor, so Fíli dreamt of the day he’d see Sigrid again. He only hoped that that day would come soon because he longed to see her face again.

 

~*~*~

 

There’s always a rainbow after the rain, Sigrid knew that but somehow she couldn’t see when this rain would end. She hadn’t seen Fíli in what felt like a month even though it had really been only a few days and she was starting to think that he’d never return. Maybe she had misunderstood his last look, maybe he was not even coming back. She could only hope that he would come, and soon, because Sigrid was going crazy thinking about him. She didn’t know how she’d cope if Fíli wouldn’t come, he was her one and only wish now.

 

~*~*~

 

Fíli was watching the sunrise wishing that Sigrid was there at his side, but she was in Dale while he was in Erebor. He knew that this might well be his last day and he would’ve wanted to see her face before he died but that couldn’t be helped now.

 

When Bard drew the Arkenstone from his pocket Fíli had a bad feeling. How could this end well? Luckily something made Thorin finally see sense then and the elven army had no reason to attack the mountain. That also meant that Fíli would have a chance to see Sigrid again.

 

Now the dwarf prince only needed to find a good excuse for him to visit Dale. In the end Fíli didn’t have an excuse but a real reason to visit their neighbours because Thorin sent Fíli, Kíli and Balin to negotiate with the people who’d moved from Laketown to Dale.

 

~*~*~

 

The boiling water was vaporizing right in front of Sigrid’s eyes as she and Tilda were making soup for dinner. Sigrid was nervous because her father had told her they were to have dwarven visitors over in a few hours. She had no idea why or who they were, but there was always the possibility that Fíli might be among the visitors so she had to try to make an impression on him so that he wouldn’t leave her again.

 

Each passing minute made Sigrid more and more nervous. In the end she was so nervous that Tilda could no longer stand her. She ordered her sister to go cool her head before their visitors would come so Sigrid went outside. However, she couldn’t stay long because she had to make sure everything was alright before Fíli came. If he was coming but she didn’t want to take any risks.

 

~*~*~

 

Fíli felt the pressure rising in the air on each step he took. His hands were beginning to shake as he thought about where he was going and whom he was going to meet there. He was both anxious and nervous to see Sigrid again. Fíli had just one problem; he had no idea what to say to her. He’d never been in a situation like this so he had no idea of how to talk to a lady. Having Kíli at his side helped a little because Fíli knew his younger brother was even worse with talking to ladies.

 

~*~*~

 

When Sigrid finally gazed upon her prince’s face it felt like the sun had just come out after the thunderclouds had filled the sky for a week. Her heart was nearing an explosion when he turned to face her and his face lit up at the sight of her.

 

Fíli had never seen anything so beautiful than Sigrid standing in front of him, looking only at him, with a wide smile on her perfect face. At that moment Fíli finally understood that he didn’t need to say anything, because she would understand him even without words. His smile was brighter than it had been in years, if ever he had smiled so brightly before, because he finally felt like he had come home. Only this time home wasn’t a place, this home was a person and that person was standing right in front of him only a few steps away.


End file.
